Touch sensors have been used in electronic devices for many years, but mostly in conjunction with a display screen, often called a “touch screen.” The use of touch sensors in the body of the device is not as common and is typically limited to determining whether the device is being touched. The recent addition of biometric sensors, especially fingerprint readers, will likely spur the use of touch sensors in general, and create additional opportunities to add functionality to the these devices.